<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by FunkMcLovin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865773">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin'>FunkMcLovin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, VrisJade - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gets sick of Vriska's teasing and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Girl (The Original Recipe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Plazynoodles">Plazynoodles</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"D'awww, who's a good girl?" Vriska cooed, reaching out her clawed hand to ruffle the mass of raven hair on top of Jade's head. Jade flushed immediately, smacking Vriska's probing digits away.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that!" She insisted. Jade hated the whine that tinged her voice, the whine that betrayed her feelings. She didn't hate being petted, of course, not because she was part dog, either, but because who wouldn't love some affection when it was so hard to come by, usually? Jade wasn't desperate enough to be condescended to, though, so she snarled, curling her lip, trying to double down on her frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Touchy!" Said Vriska, raising her hands defensively. She smirked, a common expression on Vriska's face. Vriska was half Jade's size, a waifish, lanky girl standing next to an amazonian behemoth. One would imagine that a girl of Vriska's stature would think twice before testing Jade's patience, but it wasn't a secret that Jade was kind of a pushover in spite of her build. "What, Jade? I'm asking you who is a good girl! It's a simple question. You're a girl, and you're good, right?" Vriska situated her hands on her hips, cocking her head faux-curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Of COURSE I'm a good girl," Jade iterated firmly. She straightened her lab coat with a haughty flourish. "I'm not arguing <em>that</em>, I'm objecting to you touching me whenever you feel like it. I'm complaining about you talking to me like I'm some dog!" Jade snorted, a growl rising in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean..." Vriska drew out her words, leaning back, looking Jade up and down. "I see two cute ears, one big fluffy tail, and a pair of big brown eyes. Looks like a woofbeast to me." Vriska grinned, her sharp white teeth glinting in the light. Normally, this would be when Jade huffed and blustered and Vriska walked away cackling. Jade had fielded so many of Vriska's prodding teases that it almost felt routine by now. Yet... There was something different about today, something that made Jade's eye twitch, something that made her breath come quicker, her chest heaving, her eyes growing more and more furious. Vriska's smile evaporated. "Uh. Jade?" Vriska took a step back, Jade's menacing aura both unexpected and overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stepped forward in tandem with Vriska, her longer stride closing the gap between them. She backed Vriska into the wall, prodding her tormentor in the chest. Jade's finger alone pinned Vriska in place like a nail, her hands shaking. Vriska gulped. This feeling was all-too-familiar to the blueblood: The feeling of a joke going too far, of her wily nature catching up to her. Vriska swallowed again, her blue eyes nervously cast up to Jade's big browns as though held in place by Jade's stern leer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not. It wasn't an insult or anything." Vriska stated hastily, trying to squirm out from between Jade and the laboratory wall. She laughed a halfhearted, nervous laugh. "I'm just... Like, it's a compliment! You're a good girl." Vriska trembled as Jade loomed over her, the large girl's shadow overtaking Vriska's petite frame. Jade's ears were laid back against her head and her fangs were bared, each canine as long as Vriska's finger. Jade's hand closed around Vriska's shoulder and Vriska made a tiny cry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" She said, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to halt. Vriska heard her own voice reverberating in her own skull, her embarrassingly squeaky chirp calling out a hasty apology. She hesitantly opened her eyes, her face burning hot with shame. Jade looked back at her, grinning like a doofus.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!" Said Jade in a singsong lilt, letting Vriska go, flouncing back to her lab table, scribbling down some notes as though none of the exchange had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh..." Vriska blinked. "Hey! You can't just <em>DO</em> that, you scared the hell out of me!" Vriska clutched her chest, her heartbeat thudding against her palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, Vriska! You shouldn't worry." Jade said, smiling her big buck-toothed smile, tossing in a knowing wink for good measure. "I'd never hurt you!"</p><p> </p><p>"After all- I'm a <em>good girl!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Girl 2: Still Girlin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/FunkMcLovin/status/1271233691767971840?s=20">https://twitter.com/FunkMcLovin/status/1271233691767971840?s=20</a> Thanks to this Twitter poll, I'm delving back into the shits once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Vriska didn't like this. She felt weird around Jade. It was unlike anything she'd felt before, not that she was particularly experienced with romance. From across the room, Vriska stewed, sitting slouched on the loveseat while Jade read a book at the dining room table a distance away. Vriska glared at Jade silently.</p><p> Was this flushed? It was hard to say. There was too much strain, too much animosity. Vriska couldn't see this fizzling into a stable matespritship. Then was it ashen? That, too, seemed wrong. She had too much fondness for Jade, too much respect. However, no matter how inexplicable, Vriska's feelings were undeniable.</p><p> "Can I help you?" said Jade from across the room. She was clearly speaking to Vriska, but she didn't look up from her book. Across the jacket it read "Neurophysics and the Human Mind: A Xenobiological Account." It was the type of book Vriska wouldn't touch with an eight-foot pole.</p><p> "Quit staring at me," Vriska shot back. She quickly realized with embarrassment that Jade wasn't staring, but Jade didn't call her out on it. Instead, Jade didn't break her focus, quirking her lip. Vriska's heart siezed.</p><p> Jade treated Vriska differently than she'd ever been treated before. Either people feared Vriska, or they respected her prowess. Some did both, like Tavros and June, but most fell into one or the other camp, and those that didn't avoided Vriska outright, like Kanaya. Jade, though, was unique. Jade didn't fear her, that was painfully clear. Vriska was at a rare disadvantage with the dog girl. Usually she could outsmart the opponents she couldn't strongarm, but Jade was too smart and too powerful for her. In a fight, no matter how much sheer luck Vriska would have, Jade could crush her like an ant.</p><p> "Are you still mad I called you a good girl?" Vriska said. She despised how meek her voice sounded, she hated asking such an earnest question. She was helpless, unable to do anything but feel vulnerable towards Jade, without a single one of her smug masks to hide behind. Yet there Jade was, smug in earnest.</p><p> "Of course not," replied Jade cheerfully. At least Jade was easy to read. Everything flowed off her back like water off a duck. Nothing could get under her skin, at least nothing Vriska had to throw at her, which was a problem, because that was the only way Vriska had any idea how to interact with anyone.</p><p> "Then what is this? Why did you just come to my hive and park your ass?" Vriska stood, slinking over to the dinner table, sliding out a chair to face Jade. Jade sat down her copy of the textbook, tearing out a page, using it as a bookmark.</p><p> "I-" Jade began to speak, but Vriska held up her hand.</p><p> "I'm sorry. What the fuck did you just do?" Vriska pointed a clawed finger at Jade's book. Upon closer inspection, many other pages were similarly torn.</p><p> "It's a bookmark," Jade said, already defensive, the voice of someone who'd had to defend her bookmarking choices in the past. Vriska sighed a long, tired sigh, deciding now wasn't the time.</p><p> "Forget it. Just tell me why you're here," she said. Jade had a strange way of paradoxically disarming Vriska while in the same moment making her even more on edge. It was horrible and magnetic.</p><p> "I thought you could use the company," said Jade. There was a trace of pity in her voice, a trace Jade wasn't too polite to hide. It stung, but Jade wasn't wrong.</p><p> "Yeah, guess it gets kind of lonely. Why do you care?" Vriska narrowed her eyes. Jade was far too earnest to have an ulterior motive, but far too mischevious to put all her cards on the table. It didn't make sense.</p><p> "Why do you care why I care?" Jade asked, cracking a sharp-toothed grin. Vriska blinked.</p><p> "Don't be a wiggler, Harley, answer the stupid question!" Vriska couldn't tell if Jade was being a wolf or a puppy, whether she was playing or stalking. It was making Vriska nervous, her pulse quickening.</p><p> "Come on, Vriska," Jade said, putting her hands behind her head as she leaned back in the dining room chair, leaning on the back two legs leisurely. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"</p><p> "Apparently!" Vriska huffed, fists balling. Tears pricked her eyes. She swallowed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Let me guess," she hissed, glaring down at the blue tablecloth in her fingers. "Fuck around with the sad, pathetic girl with a sad, pathetic crush for a little while. Play her heartstrings like a funny bass guitar then laugh at her behind her back. Is that it?"</p><p> When Vriska looked up, she was surprised not to see Jade's smug smile looking back at her. Instead, Jade's face was open-mouthed and sympathetic. Surprised. The tall, wide girl stood up and knelt suddenly next to Vriska's seat.</p><p> "Vriska..." Jade's voice came soft, comforting. The animal part of Vriska's brain purred. "Do you think I'm flirting with you as a joke?" Jade's tone, Jade's blunt words, all of it made Vriska's fear feel silly in one instant. Like a bubble popping, Vriska's emotions ruptured. She sniffled, trying to hold back the prick of tears.</p><p> "N-no..." She mumbled. Jade put a hand on Vriska's leg.</p><p> "Vriska..." She said in that same soft, loving tone of voice. Vriska would pay money to hear her name whispered like that. "I'm not flirting with you as a joke at all. I like you. I thought you liked me, so I just... Started hanging out here. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted..."</p><p> Jade was putting the ball in Vriska's court. All the helplessness Vriska had felt now felt silly, too. She wasn't helpless, just afraid. Jade's arms were so strong, her hands were so broad. Vriska wanted so badly to lean in and wrap her spindly arms around Jade's soft, strong frame...</p><p> "Psh. Duh," Vriska said, shoving down her tears, forcing a grin, socking Jade on the arm playfully. Jade blinked. "Haha! You totally fell for the act, Harley. I was just trying to get you to admit it!"</p><p> Jade's face for a moment was confused, but it quickly turned back into that wolfish grin. She rolled her eyes.</p><p> "Oh, whatever, Vriska! You got your confession. Happy?"</p><p> "Meh. It was alright. I guess if you're so into me you'd better take me out somewhere to prove it. And not just Troll Applebee's! I'm talking somewhere you have to dress up for!"</p><p> Jade laughed, standing back up to full height. Vriska laughed, too. The air seemed to release the tension it had been holding as a warm home filled with two women's laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>